


The Best Laid Plans

by infinite_regress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hybrid - Freeform, New Parents, Whouffaldi Week 2016, unexpected labour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_regress/pseuds/infinite_regress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara has everything planned for their baby to make a calm, safe entry into the world. Trust the Doctor to muck things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hearts Crossed and Hope to Die, fire, shaking.
> 
> I know I'm very late for Whouffaldi week, but I still want to play!

 

This was _really_ not what she had planned.

She’d carefully packed (and repacked eight times) a bag with lipstick, a book, and all the other necessary items. She’d reserved a private room at the most up to date facility in the galaxy, with top-notch tech, a warm pool, soothing music, and a team of the best specialists on hand. She had a _plan_ for goodness sake; as natural as possible, perhaps a bit of gas (but retain the option for an epidural if things get a bit too much). It had all been neatly organised and completely under control until he mucked everything up.

‘Doctor!’ she screamed at the top of her lungs.

He turned frantically between her and the console, pressing buttons and twisting dials at a serious rate of knots. The TARDIS spun wildly through the vortex, shuddering and almost shaking herself apart, a dozen Dalek ships hot on their tail. A lick of fire leapt from behind the book case, and he yelled ‘No, no, no,’ above the clang of the cloister bell, before diving at the fire with a super K++ extinguisher in his hands. This was rapidly turning into the worst day of his life.

‘Doctor!’ she screamed again, her face purple, and covered in sweat, clothes soaked, propped up on three hasty pillows on the floor.

‘Hang on Clara!’ he yelled, extinguishing the fire then dashing back to the console to out-manoeuvre the latest flashes of fire and death reigning from the Dalek ships. He jabbed in new co-ordinates, and crossed everything he had.

‘Hanging on is not an option! I need you here RIGHT NOW!’

He dived onto the floor and grabbed her hand. ‘Okay. Er, breathe?’ She was ragged and heaving, red faced and looking at him like she wanted to kill him. And she was still the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

‘I’m past breathing, you idiot.’ she yelled, ‘I’m PUSHING!’ her scream drowned out the cloister bell and her world exploded into a searing wall of pain.

‘I can see his head,’ the Doctor said, then glanced at the view screen which was mercifully clear of Daleks. ‘One more push!’ and a tiny baby boy slithered into his waiting hands. ‘I’ve got you,’ he whispered to his new born son, brought the baby up to her waiting arms, ‘Clara, I’ve got you both.’ Time Lord and Human: a billion years of evolution home to roost, a hybrid if there ever was one, and to hold the love he felt a billion hearts were not enough.

Clara choked back a sob. ‘He’s perfect.’

‘Like his mother.’

She grasped her husband’s hand. ‘Your shaking.’

‘It’s been quite a day.’

‘Yes it has. Now promise, you are never, ever going to do that again!’

He kissed his son’s forehead and said, ‘I promise you both, I’ll never let anything happen to you.’ He kissed his wife, and added softly, 'Hearts crossed and hope to die.’


End file.
